It is known that the addition of Si-bonded hydrogen to an aliphatic multiple bond, which is described as hydrosilylation, can be promoted by transition metal catalysts, in particular platinum compounds. Reference is made to U.S. Pat No. 5,187,134 in which polymeric complexes of metals of subgroup VIII of the Periodic Table having organosiloxane-phenylphosphine ligands are used as heterogeneous hydrosilylation catalysts.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,175,325 describes platinum organosiloxane complexes which dissolve in addition-cross-linking organosiloxane compositions. The organosiloxane compositions cross-link at room temperature or can be stabilized by an inhibitor in such a way that they only cross-link on heating.
Triazenido, tetrazenido, tetrazdienido and pentazdienido transition metal complexes are known from D. S. Moore et al., Advances in Inorganic Chemistry and Radiochemistry, Vol. 30, pages 1-68, 1986.
Triazene-1-oxide transition metal complexes are known from Tandon et al., Synth. React. Inorg. Met.-Org. Chem., 21 (3), pages 479-496, (1991).